Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire guide module for use in a wire dispensing system. In particular, the present invention relates to wire guide module which changes a direction in which the wire is moving and which has rollers to assist the wire in moving through the wire guide module. The present invention also relates to a system which uses the wire guide modules and conduit to dispense wire from a wire source to a welding station.
There remains a need for a wire guide module which enables the direction of wire in a wire dispensing system to be changed without substantially increasing the drag on the wire.